The Primordial War
by Bhaghandi
Summary: The Primordials gods are preparing for war. Nature itself is going to attack the world. Percy Jackson needs to fight them and question where his loyalties lie and who he can trust. Will update every single week. AU of post-giant war. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and please don't hate me if it's bad. It will have more planning next chapter but in chapter 3 there will be fighting. Percy will be a badass in this story so you have been warned! **

**EDIT: I have reworked this chapter as I don't think it was that good. I made serious edits. And if I should take out the camp at the end let me know. So yeah. Self-criticism.**

Chapter 1: Council

Two men appeared from the shadows, standing about a metre apart. For a minute they just stood in the moonlit courtyard, before beginning their long walk down one of the lanes spiralling of from it. ''What news have you brought now'' the taller man asked. He was wearing a deep blue cloak with lightning crackling at his fingertips.

''The best sort of news'' the other man replied. He was wearing a blood red suit with black embroidery detailing horrible demises in his domain. They continued down their path in relative silence, when the first man stopped and raised his hand.

''There's something there.'' He looked angry or rather, annoyed.

''It's just a skeleton I called for, I wanted to alert our master of our presence'' The second man looked wary of upsetting the first.

''Fine'' The silence then resumed.

''Do you know how G is doing?'' The second man probed ''I haven't heard anything about her distraction''

''T, how would I know how my wife is doing'' The man known as T looked incredulous.

''She is your wife U'' U stopped suddenly, disregarding what T had just said. There was a small flash and another man appeared. He had aristocratic features with blond hair and was wearing a white suit.

''A, you are only just on time'' U said with a look of contempt growing on his face.

''I know, I know.'' A raised his hands in defence, ''I was caught up negotiating with Pontu-''

''P'' T cut him off, ''you never, _never_ know who's listening.''

''Will he join?'' U inquired

''He said once we show our power he'd consider it.'' A answered. U quivered with rage. He looked at the bush growing near the path and it exploded in a display of his awesome raw power.

''Come on we will be late'' T walked off with the other two catching up. The previous silence restarted as the three neared a door. It opened as they neared, revealing a long dark hallway with what looked to be the Chimera curled around a giant's foot. They turned right into a dark, cold drawing room that was, illuminated only with firelight, where around ten people were seated around a table. They took their appropriate seats' with A sitting three seats away from the head, T sitting on the head's direct left and U sitting at the other end.

''Nice of you to join us'' a cold woman's voice said this.

''Can we use our real names and get rid of this us-forsaken Darkness please?'' A said, looking at the head.

''Erebus, if you would'' Erebus nodded and the Darkness lifted. At the head was a woman with pale skin and pitch black eyes with no whites. She had a black toga and black sandals with black lipstick and spiked, black gloves to complete her Queen Goth look. This was Nyx, the leader. T, or Tartarus sat down on her left. On his right was Echidna, Mother of Monsters, who had her grotesque features plastered with blood from feasting on a half blood.

Next to her was Eris, looking like someone who had to deal with all the strife in the world. The goddess had raggedy hair and a dreamy smile with a tatty dress. To Eris' left was the titan lord Kronos. But he had come alone as the rest of the Titans had refused to help the Primordials' cause. Annabeth Chase was to Kronos' left and she looked scared but excited. She had accepted the offer to be the head strategist that put her in command over such leaders as Napoleon Bonaparte and Genghis Khan. She had completely forgotten her allegiance to the Olympians with this offer. Still, she wished she could speak to Percy more, but war is war. Uranus was to Annabeth's left.

To his left was a very happy looking Hera, who had abandoned Zeus for Erebus and was the Primordial's spy in Olympus. She had come with Persephone, who needed no persuasion to abandon Olympus since she despised her husband.

Sat next to Persephone were Aether and Erebus. Erebus had a surprisingly casual look about him. He a days' worth of stubble and long black hair. He had a Hollister hoodie and a pair of dark grey chinos. For footwear he had battered Vans. Gaia, on the other hand had a very formal look about her. She had a brown suit blazer and formal skirt that was coupled with red heels. This was the Primordial War Council and would be in command of the vast armies they had at their disposal.

''What of Pontus?'' Erebus asked

''We need to prove our power'' Aether replied

''What! After all we've done for that backstabbing little git, he does this!'' Gaia was seething with rage and the ground was shaking.

''Gaia, calm down and tell us how the war is going'' Nyx tried to intervene before the place collapsed.

Gaia calmed down at this and explained the events of her Decoy war or Giant War.

''The Romans and Greeks have combined their strength to try to defeat me. But even then they are only just doing so. I feel we will not even have to try with our war. In fact even Aether on his own could destroy them.''

''OI! I'm just as powerful as you!''

''Yeah.'' Gaia snickered. ''Sure.''

''We will have order.'' Nyx commanded. Being in command of several super gods was not easy.

''What of our plans Annabeth?'' Uranus had to know. He needed to know if he had been correct in recruiting the best strategist the half-bloods had.

''I have the basic outline here, if Hera would…'' At this prompt Hera waved her hand and papers covered the table. ''Gaia and Uranus will be the first to attack in three weeks' time. They will use their strength to attack San Francisco, and more specifically, New Rome. It will be a complete decimation, so no holding back. Two weeks after that Nyx and Tartarus will attack Los Angeles. I will leave details to your tactician, who is he?''

''Napoleon'' Nyx replied

''He can sort out minor details. While they are attacking Aether will attack Las Vegas, and you will rule Nevada from there. Erebus, when you are ready, I would like you to take the Underworld from Hades. Hera will spy for us on Olympian lines and Persephone the same with the Underworld. Eris convince the mortal leaders to attack each other. Echidna supply monsters for our side. We will wait one month after the Vegas attack to crush New York. To keep the Olympians busy, we will stage skirmish attacks on Denver, Washington D.C. and Chicago. All six Primordials will participate in the New York attack. This should guarantee a victory and crush the Olympians and their demigods. Remember, we are not fighting a guerrilla war. If you need reinforcements, just request them. Though I don't know what you will be thought of around this table.'' There were titters at her close.

''Well if that is all I adjourn this meeting to prepare for the attacks'' Nyx was getting weary of this. ''Gaia, you have three weeks to end the Phony War.''

Annabeth retired to her quarters. Without her the meeting carried on.

''Kronos is the camp ready?'' Hera asked

''It will be ready by the first attack, do not worry.''

''And will _all _the facilities be ready?''

''They will be ready. Even the gallows.''

Persephone jumped in.

''You do realise this will be the worst atrocity in the history of man. Ο θάνατος των θνητών will never be forgiven.''

''The death camp is necessary. I assure you.''

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope you liked it and I'll be updating regularly. Leave a review please. Si vis pacem, para bellum.**


	2. My Mum Kills Lucky Charms

**A/N: Hey People. Bhaghandi here and here is the second chapter of The Primordial War. So more planning in this chapter, but from Percy's side. Also there is a line from Star Wars Episode III in here. See if you can find it. Also (again) there'll be no 'good guys' and no 'bad guys'. Just two sides fighting for what they believe is right. So planning this Chapter and some juicy battle scenes next Chapter. **

**EDIT: I edited this one too, just some tidying. Yep. More self-criticism.**

**Disclaimer (I forgot last time): I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**Let's get into it!**

**Chapter 2: Warzone**

Percy's POV** (It will be for every chapter Percy's in as it confuses me when chapters go from one POV to another.)**

I was looking out of my window, glaring at the New York skyline as if to set it alight.

''Percy,'' Mum called me, ''Breakfast's ready.'' I grinned at the thought of blue cookies. I had missed them so much during my time on the front lines, and now I was on holiday, I was going make up for lost time.

''Morning mum'' I gave her a hug. ''Sleep well?''

''What's bothering you?'' She had a knack for this. Rooting out my inner emotions.

''Annabeth'' I replied flatly.

''You'll find her'' She seemed so hopeful I would find her, I couldn't let her down.

''Knowing her she probably got lost in a library'' I had to joke, or else I would cry.

''Anyway, cookie?'' That did it. I was eating them by the dozen. Luckily Hestia must've helped her because they were infinite. ''So what's the plan?'' She had to know her baby was safe. Ha, me and safe. Good one.

''I'm going to the Party Ponies today. Then I'm heading back to Greece.'' I hated telling her this. ''With or without Annabeth.''

''I'm coming with you.'' I knew she'd say this. ''I can protect you.''

''You need to stay here with Paul.'' She had gotten engaged while I was away.

''He can manage a week or two.'' The man himself then walked in. His salt and pepper hair was now too salty and he had a nightgown saying Big Fudge on it. ''Who can manage what for-'' He tried to stifle a yawn '' A week or two?''

''Tell mum she can't come with me.''

''Sally, we spoke about this. He's not your baby anymore'' He said the as kindly as it could be said.

My mum then broke down. ''NO! I WILL NOT HAVE MY BABY GO TO WAR WITHOUT ME! HE NEEDS ME! I NEED HIM!'' She threw a vase at Paul who ducked.

''Sally, calm down!'' Paul tried valiantly to calm her.

''I. WILL. NOT! WE NEED HIM. THE WORLD NEEDS HIM. WHAT HAPPENS IF HE DIES!''

''Percy, are you ready to leave?'' Paul asked while dodging a mug.

''Yes!'' I yelped due to the biscuit tin coming towards me.

''Then go!'' I took a fleeting glance at mum who was ripping into some Lucky Charms. I then grabbed my backpack, saddlebag and bolted out the door. ''I'll IM you when I get to Greece!'' With that I left for Olympus.

BHAGHANDIISSOAWESOMEYOUSHOULDREALLYREVIEWTHISSTORYSOGODOTHAT BHAGHANDIISSOAWESOMEYOUSHOULDREALLYREVIEWTHISSTORYSOGODOTHAT

Zeus looked infuriated. Artemis was glaring at Aphrodite, Apollo was trying to pick up Athena and Ares threw stuff at Hephaestus. The others were caught up in their own business. Only Poseidon, Hestia and Hades gave the hooded man standing in the middle of the room any attention. A normal day on Olympus. ''ENOUGH!'' Zeus bellowed. ''Let us hear this man out.'' He nodded at the man

''Your war with Gaia is going dreadfully.'' There were disgusted looks at this and Zeus opened his mouth to speak. ''Don't deny it. You have only just beaten back her forces. And your chief strategist has gone missing. What does that say about Olympus? It shows you are getting weaker. Your age has not brought you wisdom, it has taken it. You need flesh blood. You need to have an army that will last one thousand years. You need a brilliant strategist in the short term and a great leader in the long term. I, am both.''

''Who are you?' Artemis looked worried.

The man put on a raspy voice. ''I'm Batman!'' There were confused glances at this. ''Seriously? Fine then.'' He lowered his hood and the piercing eyes of Orion looked at them. ''I am Orion, and I am willing to help you win the war with Gaia, free of charge.'' Needless to say Artemis let a powerful wave of anger flood out of her at this.

''No. You hurt my little girl. So no. We refuse.'' Zeus looked, well, godlike. But as in the: I will smite you and every puny mortal because I can god. Orion looked dismayed.

''My lord, with all due respect, you are very wrong in denying my services. Also _Artemis _shot _me. _She hurt me, not the other way round''

Artemis' wrath had been incurred. ''Look _male_, I overlooked your mistakes last time and agreed to you being brought back. However, I do not take kindly to being called a murderer. So leave before you are turned into a jackalope.'' There was actually applause from this.

''Go now before I relieve you of your pretty head.'' Hera called to him. More applause. This time it was deafening. Only Poseidon, Hades, Demeter and Hestia remained silent.

''So this is how liberty dies.'' Orion said under his breath. ''To thunderous applause.'' At this, his tears fell.

BHAGHANDIISSOAWESOMEYOUSHOULDREALLYREVIEWTHISSTORYSOGODOTHAT BHAGHANDIISSOAWESOMEYOUSHOULDREALLYREVIEWTHISSTORYSOGODOTHAT

I heard clapping and went into the throne room to see a man come the other way, with angry tears coming from his eyes. Puzzled, I turned to Zeus.

''My lord, I would like to return to the front.'' Zeus wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and studied my face. So did my father.

''Perce, what's wrong.'' Considering lying, I decided against it. So I told them what happened this morning.

''But it won't affect you decision to leave for the front?'' Athena asked. I shook my head. ''Good. You will be teleported in twenty minutes.''

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes. It all seemed so real. I would fight Gaia. I would either save Olympus or condemn the world. Seven billion people now looked to me, whether they knew it or not.

''Percy?'' Hestia could sense my worry. ''It's gonna be OK.'' I then believed her. She was that hopeful. I loved her for it and it was this hopefulness that I saw when I said she should be an Olympian. But I started overthinking it. What if it wouldn't be OK? What if my friends abandoned me at the last minute? What if the Seven became Six or worse? What if…

''Percy, are you ready?'' Athena was barely containing her excitement over my fight.

''Yes Lady Athena, I am ready.''

''I will send another emissary to the Party Ponies

''Thank you my liege. And please do your best to find Annabeth.''

''I promise.''

And with that the Olympians' throne room turned into a warzone.

BHAGHANDIISSOAWESOMEYOUSHOULDREALLYREVIEWTHISSTORYSOGODOTHAT BHAGHANDIISSOAWESOMEYOUSHOULDREALLYREVIEWTHISSTORYSOGODOTHAT

I studied where we had setup camp. It was at the edge of a forest and Mount Olympus cast a shadow over it. Yep, _the _Mount Olympus. The camp itself was shaped like the letter phi. We had been assimilated into Roman culture, and had barracks instead of cabins. But they were named after gods of war like Ares, Bellona and Nike. The barracks were the nearest buildings to the forest. Near the barracks was the dining pavilion, which was identical to the one at home. Two buildings flanked the pavilion. To the left was the storehouse, where we kept weapons, loot and food and to the right of the pavilion was the baths. In the middle were the Senate building and Praetor house. At the back of the camp was the training ground, where the climbing wall and Fields of Mars were kept. Around the middle of the phi shape were the temples to the gods.

I started looking for the Seven when:

''PERCY!'' Piper came barreling into me. It was like one of Tyson's hugs, but this was more… female. I hugged her back and looked for the others. Frank and Hazel were near Chiron at the storehouse. Jason was flying Nico to the Fields of Mars to meet Hannibal the War Elephant. Leo was leading some Hermes kids to prank Reyna. But there was someone missing. Annabeth. Just thinking about her made my heart ache.

''Percy, she'll be OK,'' Piper somehow knew what I was thinking.

''How did you kn-''

''Daughter of Love. I pick up on emotions.''

''That must suck.''

''Yeah.''

''How's it been here?'' I had to move the conversation away from Annabeth.

''Same old war. But it's weird. The raids have been less frequent and the monsters slightly weaker. It's like they've given up. I think it's a trap. It's just too easy.'' She looked around, daring something to go wrong.

''Don't say that. Something bad always happens.'' I was scared. It didn't usually take this long for everything to go to hell.

We waited for about two minutes, decided nothing was wrong and resumed.

''Told you. Too easy.''

'' It does seem suspicious. Maybe we've already won and we will get some peace. Or maybe they knew that-'' I was interrupted by an annoyingly funny son of Hephaestus

''Awesome Leo would come and kick there asses.''

''Thanks Leo.'' Piper said. She then smacked him upside the head.

''OWW! That hurt, Beauty Queen.''

''You love me really, Mr. Spock''

''I AM NOT A VULCAN!''

I slipped off as Piper opened her mouth to reply, heading towards Clarisse to get an assessment of our campers.

''Clarisse, hey!''

I'm not gonna lie, she looked good. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder and Spartan armor. Lamer was strapped to her back.

''Hey Prissy. I assume you want to skip the pleasantries and find out what we have and what we're against.''

''That would be nice.''

''Great. We have 500 Greeks here and 300 Romans. All of us have enough ambrosia and nectar to feed Olympus. We have three spare sets of armor each. Weaponry wise, we have a spear, sword, shield and bow each as well as our preferred weapon. The _Romans'_' She said this like a curse'' have a standardized kit. Don't ask me what it is because I don't know and don't want to know. Now do you need to know anything else or can I finalize our attack plan?''

''No, that was good. Thanks.'' I started to run, knowing what would come next. ''You're a good soldier G.I. Jane!'' That set her off.

''PRISSY! I'M GONNA IMPALE YOU WERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!''

Laughing, I ran away, intending to speak with Nico and then Chiron. Doing my best taxicab whistle as I ran, I leapt into the air knowing I was now safe. But I was so, _so _wrong. It was Bruiser, Clarisse's Pegasus. He turned me around to her and I almost pooped myself. We began our descent to my doom. Landing, Clarisse charged me, which I spun away from. I gathered myself and took off my Praetor cloak and acted like a bullfighter with Clarisse as the bull. A very angry bull. With a spear. She charged again and I spun again but she pre-empted this and spun with me. We tussled, rolling over each other until she ended up on top of my, straddling my lap.

''Tough luck Prissy.''

''You got me.''

''Now, about that impaling.'' I gulped. Closing my eyes I waited, until I realized Piper was running towards us.

''Percy! I didn't get off free when I said it was gonna be easy!''

That was when the war drums started to bang.

**A/N: Well, that was mostly a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. So, battles and fight scenes next chapter. Also I decided to change it from Perlia to make it Percy x Clarisse, as there aren't that many of that kind out there. I am also retracting my statement from last time about reviews, as I only got two last time and one was from my mum (Facepalm) and review if you found the Star Wars reference! So please review and I hoped you liked reading that chapter. Thank you and Bhaghandi Out! (Still trying to think of a good exit line)**


	3. I Beat Nature

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Bhaghandi here with the next chapter of The Primordial War. I love writing this but I really need to hear your feedback. If we can hit 5 more reviews by Monday I'll release the next chapter early. If not, next Thursday as always. Also I am looking for a beta so pm me if you're interested. So, that said I hope you enjoy this chapter with ACTUAL FIGHTING! **

**I know. It scares me too. Bhaghandi out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. As much as I wish I do so I wouldn't completely mess up the second movie. **

''Now, about that impaling.'' I gulped. Closing my eyes, I waited, until I realized Piper was running towards us.

''Percy! I didn't get off free when I said it was gonna be easy!''

That was when the war drums started to bang.

Clarisse got off of me. ''Clarisse, assemble the campers.''

''CAMPERS! TO ME!''

''Piper, what are we facing down there?''

''Their entire force. I think this is the end. All the giants have risen. Even the ones we killed have come back.''

Leo had appeared. ''So Alcyoneus has re-re-risen.''

''Not the time Leo.'' I had to get him in the right frame of mind. Gods that child.

''Piper carry on.''

''They've come out in force. Their vanguard is led by Clytius and Gration. The vanguard itself contains advanced dracanae and hellhounds. There's about two hundred of them. Then the bulk of their army is about a mile behind them and made up of more dracanae, the rest of the giants and various other nasties. There are a thousand of them. The thing is, they are sluggish. It's like I told you, they are weak. It's a fact.''

The vanguard had halted about two hundred yards away. They set up in an arrow formation.

Clarisse had our friends assembled. ''Perce, they look to you.''

''Piper take Aphrodite and take our left flank. Leo hold Hephaestus back and set up our catapults. Will take half of Apollo and use them as medics. Thalia, take the rest of Apollo and the hunters and fire on the enemy from here. Clarisse, take Ares and destroy the hellhounds. Katie, Demeter will need to ensnare them. Slow them down with weeds, plants, bushes, whatever you can muster. Connor, Travis, use Hermes as distractions. Hamper them, take their weapons. When they reach the forest come back up here and you will aid the minor god cabins in defending the catapults. Pollux, you tag along with Ares. Anna-'' I mentally slapped myself. ''Malcolm take Athena and take their right flank.''

''What about us.'' Reyna spoke for her and her sister.

''The cohorts will wait for the cabins to finish with the vanguard. Then the cabins will fall back to this point and the first, second and fifth cohorts will attack their main force. The third and fourth cohorts will hold back as reinforcements. The Amazons will also attack with the main Roman group. The cabins will be Battle Group A. The main Roman group will be Battle Group B. The Amazons will be Battle Group C. The Roman reinforcements will be Reserve Group One. Any questions?''

''Percy, where will you be?''

''I am going to fight Gration and Clytius. Then I'm going to find Gaia and kill her.''

Everyone looked scared that I would challenge a Primordial. They looked at me with fear and awe. They looked like they might desert. Clarisse saw this too.

''You need to rally them.''

''Why?''

''Coz I told them you would.''

''Thanks Clarisse.''

''No problem. Epic battle speech now.''

''Right then, epic battle speech.'' I took in the people looking to me.

''Campers, Romans, Amazons. We stand under these different names no more. Today we stand together! When the drums of war start to play we need to stand under a united banner. We need to watch each other's backs and help one another up when we stumble. We are the saviours of Olympus. We are the slayers of the Titans. We are the praetors of Rome. Today we will rewrite history. Today we dine in Hades.''

''YEAH!'' The support galvanised me and I continued.

''Fight for your godly parent, and prove you are worthy to bear their name. Show your mortal parent dead or alive, that they should be proud of you. Show your kinsmen that they are right to put their trust in you. Because right now our fury is leashed inside us. And we will release that fury. And, as you fight, send fear through the enemy's souls by screaming gods for Percy, Olympus and ANNABETH!''

''PERCY!''

''OLYMPUS!

I gave the lone cry of ''ANNABETH!''

And the fight for Olympus began.

We charged forwards and the armies clashed. I saw Piper lead the Aphrodite cabin to their left. Good, I thought. They can follow orders. I slashed at a hellhound charging at me. I rolled away and sprang back up. It charged again but this time I slashed with Riptide and then stabbed. The hellhound disintegrated. I then turned and slashed at a dracaena, who dodged and stabbed my thigh. With a barbed knife.

I roared in pain and sliced at her neck, killing her instantly. I called for a medic, and was taken out of the fight.

''Will. How many casualties?''

''You're the first one to me. Bite down on this.'' He gave me a piece of rubber. I bit down hard as he yanked the knife from me. ''You'll need to stay here while I get a bandage.''

I surveyed the carnage I had ordered.

Leo had got the catapults up and was currently bombarding the enemy bulk. Thalia had peppered Gration with arrows while the Hunters of Artemis picked off any monster who'd got through our lines. Piper, who had turned her cabin into an élite fighting force, powered by pure love, had attacked their left, forcing them back to the forest, while Athena took their right and hammered away. Bu the Ares cabin was something to marvel at. They all glowed with their father's power and cut down hellhounds left and right. But I couldn't see Clarisse. I started to panic at losing my friend when she was brought in to the tent, an arrow in her knee.

''So, Clarisse,'' I began, ''Took an arrow to the knee.''

''Shut up Prissy before I make good on impaling you.''

I was about to insult her when I heard a roar. Clytius had taken out half off the Athena cabin while Gaia had killed all of Demeter bar Katie. She stood there and unleashed a wave of power. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was a shockwave that blew Battle Group A away, but did not kill them. I realised I had seen it before. In old history movies about nuclear bombs. I stood up, ignoring the pain that flared in my thigh.

''Prissy, you can't fight them both.''

''Says who?''

''You're unbelievable.''

On that I sprinted to the field of battle. Everyone had started to move away from me as I glowed with power. I ran to Gration first and slid under his spear strike. He lunged again, and nicked my arm.

This made me angry.

Reaching out with my power over water I sensed the water _inside _of him. I picked him up with it and froze it. This locked him in place. I then span him around and ripped him apart. I decided to do it properly though.

''Lady Artemis, I call for you now to rid the Earth of your bane, Gration.''

Artemis appeared in her chariot and leapt off it, and pirouetted in mid-air. She then sliced Gration's neck with her hunting knives and cut his abdomen, making his insides spill out. Thalia promptly vomited at this horrific sight.

''So young huntress isn't afraid to kill.'' Gaia sneered. ''Show me how much you've learnt.''

''Artemis, you're not strong enough. Let me help.'' I couldn't let Thalia lose her leader.

''Percy, deal with Clytius and organise your forces. I will hold Gaia. I am an Olympian after all.'' She then leapt at Gaia who melted into the Earth and reappeared behind her. Gaia threw a boulder at Artemis, who grabbed it and used its momentum to attack Gaia. Gaia made a wall of dirt and stone, which Artemis crashed into, breaking a rib.

She got up and fired five arrows at Gaia then followed up with a hunting knife. Gaia dodged them all and sent another burst of power at Artemis.

Artemis barely moved out of the way.

''So, you want to play with powers? Fine by me!'' Artemis then sent a beam of pure moonlight at Gaia who sent a beam back. It was now a battle of wills. Artemis was losing ground and had waves of sweat coming of her. Gaia, on the other hand, was looking fine, bored even. She wasn't even trying. Artemis broke and Gaia's beam hit her, knocking her out. Gaia then turned he gaze to Jason who yelped.

While Jason was running from Gaia, I ordered the troops to me.

''BATTLE GROUP A! FULL RETREAT! FALL BACK TO THE CATAPULTS! BATTLE GROUP B ATTACK! BATTLE GROUP C BREAK UP IN TEAMS OF 5 AND CIRCLE AROUND THE ENEMY. CUT OFF THEIR ESCAPE. RESERVE GROUP ONE, HELP APOLLO CABIN WITH INJURIES! LET'S MOVE PEOPLE, NOW!''

Then a conch horn blew. Poseidon's army had arrived, with Tyson leading them. But there was only about fifty Cyclopes. I guessed that would do.

''TYSON TAKE THE GIANTS!''

''Percy,'' Clarisse had lost most of her cabin mates. ''What about Gaia?''

''I'll take Gaia.'' I had squeaked it. The fear had gotten the better of me. Steeling myself I said it again.

''I'LL TAKE GAIA!''

She stopped chasing Jason at this. She turned and stalked towards me. Each step she took I almost screamed. A Primordial was about to fight me. The fury that only Mother Nature could muster burned in her eyes.

''Battle Groups now would be the time.'' They ran to fight their various fights. And yet Gaia still hadn't reached my striking distance.

''Clarisse, take command if I don't make it.''

''You'll win. I know it.''

''Oh yeah. How?''

''You're unbelievable.''

''What do you think happens while you're dying?''

''Don't get sentimental on me Prissy.'' Clarisse then did the unexpected. She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. ''Don't you _dare _die on me.''

''I'll try not to.''

Gaia had finally reached me.

''So you're the famous Perseus Jackson. I had expected you to be… older.''

''Gaia. I expected you to be…taller. Now come. Petty insults shouldn't be bandied about.''

''You are right.''

And with that, the fight of the century commenced.

Gaia attacked straight away with two short swords made of rock. She swung one at my neck and the other at my stomach, showing she was skilled. I blocked them both and tapped my watch, bringing Tyson's shield into the fight. I swung with Riptide but she flashed behind me and jabbed at my spine. I turned, bringing my shield crashing into her head, as she swung at my knee with her sword. The result was we were both knocked down. I stepped back and brought my sword down on her neck, but she teleported away again.

I couldn't see her so I ran to some Romans who were fighting Polybotes. He shot poison at one of them, melting his face into a puddle of blood, and impaled another with his trident, leaving one still standing. That was Octavian. I decided to let him fight to his death in a cold hearted moment. I knelt, feeling the water inside of Polybotes so I could kill him after he killed Octavian.

But Octavian fought well. He dodged Polybotes' trident, and slashed the giant's calf, spraying poison everywhere. Polybotes shook some Boa Constrictors out of his hair and sent them at him. Octavian sliced one in two and lopped the others' head off.

''Impressive little augur, but you shall now fall to my trident.''

''The auguries have blessed me in this fight giant. Fear me.''

''Then show me that I should fear the fates.''

''I plan to.''

Octavian then gave a war cry and leapt straight up, slashing his gladius at the giant's neck. But the giant caught him in mid-air and crushed him, breaking his ribs. Polybotes then dropped him but Octavian refused to give in.

''Is that all you have giant? The way the Greek spoke about you made you seem challenging.''

Polybotes only smiled and raised his trident in the air. This alerted the other giants to his need. Clytius came charging over and stood behind Octavian. Alcyoneus stood to Octavian's left and Enceladus stood to his right.

''Four giants against one mortal? This should be easy.'' Octavian never lost his confidence. I was stood stunned, looking at the augur fight four giants whilst suffering from crushed ribs. Then the giants attacked. Enceladus breathed fire at him, which Octavian dodged. However he didn't dodge Alcyoneus' axe which sliced his arm off. Octavian fell with this but got up. He threw his sword at Clytius' eye and drew his dagger. I was kick started into helping him.

''Octavian, fall back! Let me handle this.''

''No Greek. You just want to steal my glo-''

He was impaled by Polybotes.

''Toldja I'd impale you.''

''You'll pay for that, I swear on the Styx I will slay you while shouting Octavian's name.''

Thunder boomed.

''Come and try little demigod. What chance will you have against we four giants?''

''I AM PERSEUS JACKSON! I AM THE SLAYER OF TITANS, SAVIOUR OF OLYMPUS AND PRAETOR OF ROME! I AM THE ANNIHILATOR OF KRONOS! YOU WILL FEAR ME! I WILL SLAY YOU!''

With that I caused an earthquake knocking the giants down. I sliced Clytius' neck and drowned him in his own blood. I stabbed Enceladus' knee and tore off his leg. I left him to suffer. Athena flashed down and finished him. The other Olympians came too.

''Percy,'' Poseidon was trying to call me ''Calm down. Please.''

But I was too enraged to calm down. After seeing the giants mercilessly kill Octavian, I had a glow coming off me that was similar to a god's aura. Alcyoneus attacked me first, bringing his spear down on my shield. He withdrew and struck again. This time I dropped Riptide and grabbed his spear. He yanked upwards but this is what I wanted. As I reached his face I kicked out catching his mouth. I let go and dropped down, followed by some teeth and a torrent of blood. I picked up Riptide and called for an Olympian to help me. Hermes responded first and slashed his caduceus. It hit Alcyoneus in the chest and he was knocked back and I pounced on him. To my surprise he chuckled.

''Silly demigod.''

''What?''

''You forgot about Polybotes.''

''Oh sh-''

I was hit about ten feet by a trident, crashing through the Olympians. As much as I tried I couldn't get up. All I could see was Annabeth and Clarisse. Then I was shaken awake by my father.

''How long was I out?''

''About twenty minutes.''

''Did I miss anything?''

''Connor Stoll and I took care of Alcyoneus. All the other giants have been killed aside from Porphyrion and Polybotes. And Gaia is still nowhere to be seen. And the main army has been cut down by about two thirds. We're winning. And it's down to you. But my own army was decimated in their fights with the giants.''

''Tyson?''

''I am sorry.''

I welled up at this. I let my rage seep through

''Leave Polybotes for me. That is a direct order.''

''What about Gaia?''

''Get the other Olympians to fight her.''

''And if we fail?''

''Hey! Saviour of Olympus here. Don't doubt my strats.''

''Strats?''

''Strategies.''

''Right.'' He helped me up. ''Good luck my son.''

''Good luck yourself.''

On that I ran into battle. I saw a squad of dracanae sneaking around our flank and I engaged them. I crushed the first one using my waters powers and sliced the second in two. I summoned a hurricane to destroy six more until there was only one left.

''Persssseussss Jackssssson. You cannot hope to win thissssss war.''

I chopped her head off. I turned to find more enemies and my jaw dropped at the scene. Jason and Hecate were finishing Porphyrion and the other Olympians were fighting Gaia. The cabins had joined the cohorts in attacking the enemy and there had to be less than fifty left. But they had left Polybotes as I'd requested. He saw me and, killing a legionnaire as he came, charged me. I conjured a hurricane and let loose an earthquake, turning the elements against him. Leo joined me and shot fire at him. Jason also came and summoned his own lightning storm. Polybotes was now on the ground, covered in blood, very near death. I took my chance and ran at him.

''OCTAVIAN!'' I yelled as I sliced my sword through his tree trunk like neck. Poseidon threw his trident at the body to make sure he stayed dead, and the army erupted into cheers.

Then the ground started to quake.

Gaia was well and truly awake.

The entire third cohort was swallowed by the ground. Then, Drew became embedded in the earth. She tried to struggle but a spire was slowly growing around her. She was screaming until the spire covered her mouth. She suffocated and the same fate met Gwen, Dakota and Grover. I roared with fury.

''GAIA SHOW YOURSELF! FIGHT ME, A MERE MORTAL, WITH YOUR MASSIVE PRIMORDIAL POWER!''

''Silly Halfling. I will not fight you.''

''I, Perseus Jackson, challenge Gaia, Primordial of the Earth, to a fight to the death. I do so in the name of Chaos the Creator.''

The gods gasped. I knew that she couldn't decline such a challenge. But the gods were scared that I knew how to make such a challenge.

A figure grew out of the dirt. It was Gaia, in full battle armour with a spear, a sword and a shield. She said two words that nearly destroyed all morale I had.

''I accept.''

And then the fight to end all fights began.

Gaia struck first, throwing her spear at me. I blocked with Tyson's shield and almost missed her follow up attack. She was so fast. For about ten minutes it was nothing but a blur as I blocked, parried, dodged and side stepped away from her strikes. Every so often I got a hit in and she hit me more than once. I could feel the blood pooling around our feet. I called down another hurricane and it surrounded us. Then I finally knocked Gaia back. She got up ready to strike before an annoyed expression flashed across her face and she relaxed. I didn't let up and she became weaker and weaker until after a twenty minute fight I stabbed her in the stomach. She collapsed around my sword and fell to the floor.

''Pe-pe-pe-Perseus Jackson,'' She slurred, ''you have-'' She coughed up blood, ''defeated me.''

She then sank back into the ground. An enormous cheer went up around me. This time the cheer stayed and it went on for about an hour. I was raised up on the army's shoulders and carried to the Senate House. It was easily the best moment of my life. We partied for about eight hours, and this was only the beginning. Then Zeus interrupted us.

''To Olympus, where the heroes of heroes shall be honoured and the dead remembered.''

* * *

''Did you do it?'' He asked.

''Yes. The Giant War is over. We are ready to attack. And when we do it will strike fear at the very essence of the world. And the best bit. They will never see us coming.'' She replied

The laughter that emerged from his mouth was terrifying. She joined in and it continued for an incalculable amount of time.


	4. Unveiling

**A/N: Hey Bhaghandi here and this is the latest chapter of The Primordial War. I hope you guys enjoy because some pretty major stuff happens in this. Also I'm sorry if it's a bit erratic, I had some pretty major tests this week. As always please leave a review and,**

**Bhaghandi Out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or the Greek Gods.**

Chapter 4: Unveiling

Victory. That was the word that kept being repeated at the party. The euphoria that radiated off everyone was mind boggling. I was in the middle, shaking the hands of people who I didn't even know existed, and hugging random people and drinking obscene amounts of nectar. And this was only the pre-Olympus party. The night was a blur of movement, and I tried to enjoy it as much as possible. But it was still missing something, someone.

Annabeth.

I couldn't enjoy it fully until she came back. We needed her. I needed her. It made my heart bleed and Aphrodite kept sensing it and trying to 'cheer' me up by forcing herself upon me. Goddesses of Love, am I right?

''Heroes!'' Oh gods. Zeus drawn out victory speech had begun. ''Today you have done Olympus a great service.'' Oh. Maybe it would be different this time. ''However, the gods might hath prevailed!'' Nope. Same as ever. ''We gods fought hard and justly to defeat the mere giants and their mother.'' The speech went on for two hours. Non freaking stop. Droning on about the gods' might and the power of Olympus. And not one mention for the demigods. Not even a minor thank you. One day Zeus would get his comeuppance.

''And now, to Olympus!''

Two seconds later, we saw the shining pillars of Olympus. And the minor gods were already partying with dryads and nymphs. Then they saw the gods and they broke out in cheers. Then they saw _me _and they swarmed us. I was offered pens for autographs and by the time it had subsided I was red with lipstick and blushes. Our contingent travelled to the throne room where the gods took their seats and the army stood in the middle, the room magically growing to accommodate them all.

''Demigods, you have all fought bravely and suffered losses. For this sacrifice we Olympians offer you one gift for each of you. We offer you the partial immortality of the Hunters of Artemis. You will never grow old or get sick and can only die on the battlefield. In one week we shall honour the dead. Now, all of you go and celebrate your victory apart from Hazel, Leo, Piper, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Thalia and my son, Jason. The rest of you may leave.''

But nobody moved. They were all shocked at me not getting a special gift. After all, I had deserved it. Thalia voiced the general concern.

''What about Percy?''

''He is already too powerful. Besides, he refused our gift of godhood. What more can we offer him.''

''He's just a regular demigod.'' There were snorts at this. ''Well, he is the most worthy of all of us.''

''Bah. He is a mere mortal who has too much power.''

''He's the Saviour of Olympus!''

I interjected. ''Can we stop talking about me as if I'm not here? Cos it's quite annoying.''

''You are too powerful for your own good. You will overthrow Olympus.''

''So this is what this is all about.'' My eyes flared and my aura went off the chart. ''You are scared of me. Well newsflash Zeus. You should be. I took down several giants with ease. I just killed Gaia. A Primordial. I could destroy you and not lose any sleep. If I wanted it to be so, I could rally this army against you. I could leave Olympus in ruins, you conceited fool.''

''Now look here. I am a god, the King of Olympus and-''

''Exactly. You bear the responsibility of Olympus. You make the decisions that keep the world from tearing itself apart. And you make some bad choices. But the reason I haven't turned against Olympus and the reason I never will is because you are better than total anarchy. You will rule for as long as I breathe. I promise you that. I swear I will never turn against Olympus unless forced to for the good of humanity. I swear it on Chaos' name.''

The room had silenced and the temperature had dropped below zero. They all knew everything I said was true. They all knew that Zeus was being paranoid but only I had the balls to say it. I looked around and saw the air. I had frozen water vapour. I looked to Zeus, who was clearly scared. I looked to my father who nodded, but looked scared at the same time. I looked to Hades who nodded for me to continue.

'Now, for my gift. I want Hades and Hestia to be official Olympians. They are the eldest gods and should be recognised instead of being caught between Olympian and Minor god. That is all I want from you.''

''Very well then. It will be done. Now, I offer godhood to all those I named before.''

There were no refusals.

''Very well then. I proclaim Jason Grace God of Honour, for his commitment to not only Rome, but to Greece. I name Piper McClean Goddess of Hope, for her never ending joy and happiness, shown on multiple quests. I honour Frank Zhang with the title of God of Determination for his refusal to give up, even though he had such a mortal binding with his curse. Hazel Lavesque will become Lady of Equine Beings because of her love and loyalty to horses, pegasi and centaurs.

''Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano,'' Reyna bristled at the use of her name,'' I offer you the chance to become Lady of Rome, replacing Lupa and to forever guide the Romans, much like Chiron. DO you accept.''

''I-I-I do. Thank you Lord Zeus.'' She fainted.

''Someone remove her. Quickly!'' A dryad came in and took Reyna away to recover. ''I bestow Leo Valdez with the title of God of Humour for his somewhat questionable comedy-''

''Hey! That's for me to judge Spark Plug!''

''This is gonna be a long eternity.'' Zeus muttered. ''Nico Di Angelo will become God of Freewill, for his refusal to take no for an answer, and his choices not being restrained by what is conceived to be normal.'' Nico blushed and glanced at me. I gave him a double thumbs up in response. ''I then make polar Goddesses. Thalia Grace, my proudest daughter will become Goddess of Compassion, due to her great caring shown to the Hunters of Artemis and her younger brother.''

''WHAT!'' Thalia and I both burst out laughing at this title.

''What is so funny?''

''Thalia as compassionate. Oh baby that's a good one?''

''My daughter is compassionate you dirty little sea spawn!''

''Hey! That's my son!''

''OI! Let's get back to the task at hand.'' Surprisingly it was Hades who intervened. Huh. Zeus giving gifts, Hades controlling Olympians, anything can happen.

''Right. Sorry brother. As I said, there will be polar goddesses, Thalia and Clarisse La Rue, Goddess of Rage.''

''Hey! I am not angry!'' She smashed the ground with Maimer.

''Goddess of Rage everyone.'' Leo was living up to his godhood.

''Shut up Spock.''

''Anger management classes are that way, G.I. Jane.'' Leo said pointing out the window.

''Why you scrawny, little Vulcan piece of Tartarus slime. I am so gonna impale you!''

''Gods! You will be silent. I still hold court here!''

With that, Zeus shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, making some marble break up and fly off into people's faces.

''If my husband is finished, we will end this meeting here. Any objections?''

Hermes spoke up. ''What about my sons and Travis' girlfriend?''

''The Stolls will be your immortal lieutenants. Katie will be her mother's handmaiden. Now, any more objections to finishing the meeting?''

''You still forgot Percy.''

''I made my siblings Olympians, did I not?''

''But he deserves godhood. More than anyone.''

''No, I don't. You deserve godhood. All of you do. But I do not. Not without Annabeth.''

''Can we finish the meeting?'' Hera looked distraught.

''Yes. Meeting adjourned.'' Zeus flashed away and Hera ran out the door. But the other gods were still there. Poseidon spoke up.

''My son. I regret to say that we cannot bestow godhood upon you without Zeus' blessing. However, we can all give you a gift each.''

''I don't want any gifts. I just want to go home. ''

''He's lying.'' Damnit Apollo.

''What would the gift be?'' I asked, conceding to their point.

''The _gifts _would be an assortment of powers, abilities and offers for championship. You can decline them all, of course, but they will be useful for possible future threats.''

''Future threats?''

Poseidon looked to each remaining god and they nodded as one.

''The Giants weren't they last attackers of Olympus. There are ancient beings, even by our standards, who very almost decimated everything we held dear to us. This race of deities were called the Primordials. The devastation they caused was unimaginable.''

''I know about Primordials. I killed one right?''

''In her weakened state. But the attack was at their full power. It was the only time in history when we gods have revealed ourselves in full to mortals. The mortals call this period the American Revolution. And at the time, we were stationed in the United Kingdom. The Primordials brought the Americans into existence by cultivating their growth and then whipping them into a frenzy. This frenzy attacked our forces and we went to investigate. The sheer scale of the Primordials was terrifying. We lost to them and they would have completely destroyed us if not for Chaos.''

''Wait. Hold up a minute. Did Chaos really help you? What do you mean you lost? And am I descended from a Primordial?''

''Yes, yes and maybe.''

''Elaborate.''

Poseidon let out a heavy sigh. ''Chaos himself helped because he hates his children. They let the world spiral out of control and left Man to his own ways. To answer your second question, yes. We lost. Which is why Zeus never mentions it. We were beaten soundly and never had a chance of winning. And you may be descended from a Primordial. On your mother's side. That would explain why you are so powerful.''

''Wow.''

''Understatement of the millennia. But maybe they won't rise again.''

''So the gifts I'm getting. When will I get them?''

Poseidon looked around him. ''Are you ready?''

The gods all got into a circle around me. It was like I was getting initiated into a cult. Oh gods. What if I was?

Ares spoke up first. ''Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept my gift of knowledge of all hand to hand combat techniques?''

''I accept.''

A red glow surrounded me and I tingled. I could feel the knowledge flowing into my brain. I could literally kill someone with my throat. That was _so _badass

Apollo was next. ''Do you, Percy Jackson, accept my gift to create sonic shock waves and manipulate sound?''

''Yes. Also why sound?'' A golden glow this time.

''Better than being able to make it sunny.''

This went on for about ten minutes. Artemis enhanced my stealth because I was really, _really_ noisy. Athena gave the abilities of her children and a cap of invisibility. This hurt because it would serve as a reminder of Annabeth. Demeter gave me seeds from which a solid wall of bushes would spring from. Hephaestus gave me a resistance to fire and a firm handshake. Hermes gave me the secrets to teleportation and Mr D gave me his 'everlasting respect'. What a cheap skate. I mean, if that miserable old man thinks he can get away with that without me-. Ok Percy, they were dark thoughts.

Hades offered me a black and gold dappled credit card which gave me access to the wealth of Olympus. That was neat. Hestia gifted me control over fire and the power to make food instantly. My father gave me total control over his realm and access to Atlantis' wealth with a blue, green and cyan coloured credit card. He also taught me how to control my temper and actually manipulate water temperature and create water from nowhere. Then Aphrodite said the words, ''this is gonna be super!'', and my heart sank. Allowing Aphrodite to say the word 'super' near you was a big mistake. Piper did that six months ago. She still hadn't got rid of the eyeliner.

But Aphrodite came through for me this time. She gave me a perfect navy blue single breasted suit with red leather shoes. The shirt was white and my tie was sea green, bringing out my eyes. It was, in a word, awesome. But there was more to it than met the eye.

''Say the words 'Barney Stinson' and it will surprise you even more.''

''Barney Stinson.'' The suit started to ripple and glow pink. Just as I was about to curse Aphrodite, the glowing subsided and everyone's jaw dropped. It was now a set of full battle armour, complete with an emerald green cape. Yeah, that's right. A. Freaking. Cape. The armour was a new material that I'd never seen before. It was almost crystalline in look and texture but it was very hard. My father spoke up.

''How the _hell _did you get that?''

''I'm a water deity too y'know.''

''But that is only found in Atlantis.''

''Excuse me, but what is this?''

They spoke at the same time.

''Some of my Atlantean Carbonite.''

''The most _gorgeous _thing _ever_!''

''One at a time! Dad, you first.''

''Atlantean Carbonite or, err, Dang Hard Stuff, is a crystal found only in Atlantis. It's incredibly rare, so rare that even I don't use it. It's just too precious. How _she_ got it is beyond me.''

''I got it by asking. There's this nice old café in Atlantis where I frequent. I was asking for a gift for the Hero of Olympus and this tailor said he had the perfect thing for it. So, after I got your measurements while you were sleeping-''

''YOU WHAT!''

''While you were sleeping, yes. I took them to the tailor and he made the suit and gave me the Carbonite. I took them to Hecate to imbue them together and here it is.''

''How do I make it back into a suit?''

''Say 'Placebro'.''

''Placebro.'' The suit turned back.

''I have more suits but only the one battle suit.''

''Best. Present. Ever!'' I realised the other gods were still there. I looked around sheepishly while Aphrodite had a smug look on her face.

''Well, I've made this awkward. Why don't we go and tease Hercules?''

There was cheering at this and I tested out my teleportation powers. After several painful attempts, I ended up with one foot in a wall and my knee in the ceiling hanging upside down. And the worst bit? _Every_body took pictures. My 'friends' didn't even try to stop laughing. I was stuck for fourteen minutes. And they were the longest fourteen minutes if my life. By the time I got down, some genius had got one of the pictures, enlarged it and stuck it on every single wall in Olympus. I bet it was Leo. I know it was Leo. If I see Leo…

''VALDEZ!''

''Eep!''

I chased him for ages until he wore out. Then I froze him and told Blackjack to take him to Quebec to speak with the Boreads. Leo's eyes grew with fear and I chuckled and waved them off. I silently told Blackjack to just dump him in a lake somewhere. I'm not a monster.

The party that followed was great. There was everyone who fought in the war and the Amazons had supplied us with tables and music. This party was partly about the war and partly about Zeus running off in a hissy fit after I argued with him. But I didn't expect Hera to go off like she did. That was weird, even for a goddess.

_Two hours earlier_

Third Person P.O.V

_Hera ran out the throne room and turned left. This corridor was ornately decorated and had a chandelier in the middle of it. She ducked right through a wooden door that led into a darker doom with a fountain in the middle. She sent an IM to Nyx._

''_Milady, now would be the ideal time for the announcement. The Greeks are euphoric over their 'win' over Gaia. If you and Eris coördinate this now, they will be broken.''_

''_Tell me, what of Jackson?''_

''_He is undoubtedly getting gifts from the gods now. He will be a powerful adversary by the time we attack.''_

''_Gaia said as much. He is worrying. But, he is only a demigod. So he will die, along with every other being that stands in our way. And we shall rule.''_

Normal Time

Percy's P.O.V

''Come on everyone, throw the god!'' Ok so while it wasn't _nice _to tie up my dad and throw him in a pool, it was sure as Hades funny.

''Three…Two…One…Toss him!'' We threw him. The Seven minus Annabeth. We threw him the entire length of the pool and he splashed in. When he emerged he just grinned. We were rolling around on the floor laughing, when I realised the flaw.

Poseidon was in water.

I looked up to see the huge wave crash down on me. I was fine but the others were screaming. It was ice cold. My dad and I dried them off and we went back in to see everyone at the cinema screen that was a TV. Hades waved us over.

''It's bad. Zeus flashed in just now, saw what was happening and flashed down to the White House to try to diffuse tensions.''

''What's going on.''

''We are at war.''

''Who against?''

''Russia have declared war on America. And the United Kingdom is backing America. China has joined with Russia.''

''Oh. Damn.''

''But that's not the worst bit. A woman called Tenebrae is going on TV to explain the situation. On all the stations.''

I clicked what her name was. '' Her name means all is darkness. ''Is that Nyx? The Primordials are rising?''

''Yes.''

''Then Chaos be with us.''

We turned back to the screen. Tenebrae walked up to a lectern on a stage. The crowd in front of her was silent. To her left was the President. To her right was a group of people including Primordials, Orion, Perseus, and Odysseus and…

''Annabeth.''

I was broken. I fell to the ground. I had been betrayed. I was not whole. Everything I fought for was gone. Clarisse rushed over and just held my head, not saying a word.

''Citizens of the United States of America, I am Tenebrae. The more educated among you will recognise my name as Latin. It means 'All is Darkness'. Today I stand before you to tell you what has caused this war between Russia and ourselves. The answer can be found at the top of the Empire State Building.''

We were stunned. Zeus was frozen, trying to comprehend what was about to happen.

''She wouldn't dare. She can't.'' Frank was scared witless.

''She is the creator of the Mist. She can remove it.''

''At the top of the Empire State Building is a structure called Mount Olympus. I know you won't believe me so I call my associate to show you around. Hera, if you would set up the link. This will unveil them for who they are.''

Zeus slumped down in a chair. The entirety of the population of the USA was about to see Olympus.

The feed picked up. Hera was standing outside the door. We could stop her.

''People we have to stop her from-''

''Hello people of the United States. I am Hera, Queen of the Gods. Today I reveal to you the secrets of the gods. Today I reveal to you why half of Manhattan was destroyed two years ago. I show you why the Coliseum in Rome was devastated. I explain most mysteries of humanity. Today, I out the Greek Gods to the world.''

And she burst in. Nyx took away the Mist and there were screams from ground level that we could hear up here.

''This is the army of Olympus. It is these people who have destroyed and pillaged and murdered American citizens. This unauthorised army has wreaked havoc on the world and razed the foothills of Mount Olympus. I can tell you that-''

She never finished because I had fired the first shots of the oncoming war. I blasted her away with a sonic shockwave. She flew through a wall, landing hard on her back. We started towards her, but were drawn back to the TV.

''You see the perfect example of Olympian threat. They kill innocents who they feel threatened by. I now implore you to pressurize your government to sanction a series of attacks we plan to rid the Olympians from this world. I call for their children to be registered and for them to be kept under surveillance. Today I call for the Demigod Registration Act to be passed and Operation Titan to be sanctioned. That is all you need to do to rid the menace that is the Gods of Olympus, for they **will** kill you if you don't. That is all.''

We stood there, shocked at what had transpired. We were going to war with both mortals and Primordials. We all knew what we would need.

We needed help.

We needed Chaos.

Trouble was, nobody knew where he was, or how to reach him or if he was willing to help.

For now, it was us against the world.

**A/N: So you may have found the How I met Your Mother reference in there. Sorry, I had to add it in. You can't talk about suits and not use Barney. Also I got the idea for the registration from Marvel's Civil War story arc. That's so awesome, go read it! So I hope you enjoyed and again,**

**Bhaghandi Out!**


	5. Operation Titan

**A/N: Hey guys, Bhaghandi again with another chapter of The Primordial War. And yes I know it's coming out late, but I have a really good excuse. I discovered Clash of Clans. It's so addictive. Also if you've seen X Men Days of Future Past, you'll know where I got the inspiration for the Cædnë and the speech near the end. Tell me if you've seen it and what you thought of it. And I hope you all had a great 4th of July weekend. Tell me what you did by reviewing!**

**(P.S. This was the hardest thing I've ever written, including all my English essays. Show me some love and support by reviewing!)**

**Bhaghandi Out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the X men franchise, but I will keep trying to buy the rights!**

**Chapter the Fifth: Operation Titan**

''Do we register?'' Clarisse asked the war council.

''No. We need to be strong.'' Piper replied.

''We need to register. If we don't we'll have war with the USA.'' Malcolm countered.

''Maybe war wouldn't be so bad.'' Piper said while standing up.

''You're insane Beauty Queen. You can't go to war with the most powerful country in the world. We register.''

''You're an egotistical little smart arse who-''

''SHUT IT!'' I yelled. ''We can't fight each other, not at a time like this. We need to work out a solution, using diplomacy as far as possible.''

'It doesn't work like that. If we don't retaliate we are seen as weak and we get exterminated. If we do retaliate we are seen as a threat and get exterminated. Either way there are no more of us. Now if you stop being such a Seaweed Brain we can-''

He didn't finish because I punched him in the head. I leapt over the table and started pounding him.

''Nobody. Calls. Me. That. But. HER!'' His skin had broken and his arm was bent at a funny angle.

Chiron came over and grabbed me. ''Percy! Enough.'' I got off Malcolm. ''Butch, take him to the hospital. A mortal one.''

''You know there's Cædnë out there.''

''Go! Take two campers with you.''

''Who?''

''I'll go.'' I offered.

Clarisse raised her hand. ''I'm with Percy.''

''Leo, d'you have the Cædnë PowerPoint?'' Chiron asked.

''Yup. And it was not fun to make.''

''Have it and the campers ready to go for when Perisse get back.'' Chiron's eyes twinkled at the use of our conjoined names.

''Hang on. Perisse?'' Clarisse unstrapped Maimer.

''It's your couple name.''

''We aren't a couple!'' I didn't need these rumours going around.

''Sure. I mean, I could get out Katoptris and slice the sexual tension between you two, but no, you aren't a couple.'' Piper quipped.

''Keep talking Beauty Queen and we'll slice how pretty you look after I-''

''Clarisse stop. Let's just get dingus here to the hospital. And Piper, go to San Fran. We don't know what's going on there.''

Line Break

''They're back!''

''Leo, get it started!''

''Alright, alright. Geez what's wrong with you people?''

''Just hurry up!''

The campers were assembled in the arena, sitting in the stands with Leo in the middle. There were huge screens set up in the arena so everyone could see. Percy, Clarisse and Butch sat in the front row and the campers quietened.

''Welcome. By now you have all heard about the Cædnë. They are androids made by the United States government to hunt down demigods who don't sign up. Seeing as the vast majority of you aren't registering, Chiron and I thought it would be important for you guys to know what you're going up against.

''There are eight types. The first is made of Celestial Bronze and was the first Cædnë. They were made to hunt Greeks. The second is made of Imperial Gold. This was specifically designed to kill Romans. There are robots made of Forge Silver, made to hunt hunters and Amazons alike. Then there are the Big Three killers. They are made of Atlantean Carbonite, Lightning Core, which is solidified lightning, and Tartaric Vanadium. These droids were created to hunt, capture and torture children of the Big Three.

Leo turned to look at me directly. ''There is one final Cædnë. It is made of Chaotic Iridium. This was made especially to fight Percy, and the newly immortalised campers. This robot is made of the hardest substance that Chaos know of. Its name is Beckendork. These droids were designed by Daedalus.''

Nyx had gone too far. Using his name in such a barbaric sense was wrong. I looked to Jake Mason, who was tearing up. I stood up, and walked down to Leo. I was about to curse Nyx but I was interrupted by an Iris Message. It was Reyna, Piper and Jason.

''Perce, you need to get here. Gaea and Uranus have attacked. And they've brought Typhon.''

''We're on our way. How many do you need?''

''As many as possible. We've sent IMs to Hylla and Thalia. Ask Chiron to bring the Party Ponies. And also, the mortals sanctioned it. They also sent troops with Celestial Bronze guns. We may hold out for another day without you.''

I can be there now, but the others might take a while.''

''Just get here before they unleash-'' The IM was cut off.

''Right! You heard her. Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, get to the airport. Use my Underworld card to get tickets, Use however much you want, just get there before tomorrow. The rest of you stay here and prepare all defences. Let's move campers!''

There was a flurry of movement as they ran to their commanded stations. I focused on Reyna's face and willed my body to be there. I felt my body fold in to move through space and appear where Reyna was.

Unfortunately, it worked too well.

I landed on Reyna's face, my foot in her mouth.

''What the Hades! Get off me!'' I don't think she was too pleased.

''I didn't mean to teleport my foot in your mouth!''

''Whatever. Now where's the rest?''

''I'm it for now.''

''Brilliant.'' She said sarcastically. ''I guess you're good enough.''

''Hey! I _am_ good enough.''

''Emphasis on guess.''

''Ok, ok. Now, where's the front line?''

''The Golden Gate Bridge. That's where they focused their forces. They're led by Kronos.''

''Well, he does want a rematch.''

''This isn't funny Perce. Innocents are dying.''

''They evacuated the city didn't they?''

''Yes but some people weren't quick enough. They got caught up in the first assault and are now hiding in the remains of some buildings.''

''They had warning.''

''Just go win for us. Ok?''

''But I wanted to lose today.''

''Shut up.''

''Yes mistress.'' I teleported away before she could harm me.

Line Break

I appeared on the top of the bridge. Dang, I need to work on teleporting. I froze the mist and walked down that. When I reached the bottom I was greeted by Jason and Piper, who were based in a command tent. They were looking over a map of San Francisco. They looked up and came over to me.

''Perce, thank gods you're here.'' Jason said while giving me a man hug.

''It's just me for now but the others are coming soon.''

''Let me give you a rundown.'' Piper led me to the map. Several toys had been placed at different positons. ''The dinosaur is Kronos. He's just on the other side of the bridge. The monster army is the teddy bear and the mortals are represented by the chess pieces. We are the Lego. The rubber duck is Typhon and the various toy cars are known civilian gatherings. That Barbie is Gaea and Uranus as they work as a unit. Any questions?''

''No. Just hold the teddy bear and the chess pieces and I'll fight the Barbie.''

''We couldn't afford to splurge on strategic items so we used toys.''

''Ok. I'll knock out the waterborne enemies. Then I'll fight Barbie.''

''Just hurry up.''

''Yes your Godliness.''

''GO!''

''Barney Stinson!'' I yelled and my suit transformed into my battle gear. I walked out the command tent and headed to the bridge. I twirled my hand around, creating a shockwave. I then imbued it with fire and water and grew to twice the size of myself. I threw it at the middle of the bay and the bay blew out in an explosion of water. I froze the water and held it in place. I stood there for a minute before a siren rang out. Jason and Piper ran out and organised the Romans into a phalanx formation. Kronos appeared in full battle armour, with a full face helmet shaped like a drakon. He stood at the other side of the bridge with his army and I threw the ice shards at it. Most of the monster took cover, but I slew at least two hundred of them.

''JACKSON! You will kneel before me!''

''Not likely Grandpa!'' With that, I teleported behind him. I blew him away with a torrent of water and super-heated it, scolding him. He screamed in pain, and slowed me down. I was moving through jelly again. He recovered and let me move at full speed. We engaged in sword combat. My instincts kicked in and I was fighting one hundred swordsmen again. But I'd improved since last time. I back Kronos up to the edge of the bridge when his eyes flashed and he teleported away. The army charged and I ran back to the Roman line, laying some of Demeter's seeds as I went. The bushes sprang up and the enemy couldn't get through.

''Percy how long will that last?'' Jason called.

''About three minutes.''

''Curses!''

''Curses?''

''I never swear.''

''But still, curses?''

''Shut up you two, the wall's showing some cracks!'' Reyna yelled.

The monsters crashed into the Roman line, but they held firm. Then some trebuchets started firing and caused havoc amongst the centurions. After ten minutes, the first cohort had been destroyed. The monsters had superior numbers and it was starting to show.

''Reyna call for a retreat!'' I yelled

''Romans! Fall back! The bridge is lost! Get to reserve point A at Lombard Street!''

I started firing shockwave after shockwave at the monsters. I was feeling exhausted, but I couldn't let up. I saw Hazel pinned down by Hyperborean giants and I ran over to help her but Kronos beat me to it. He raised his scythe and stabbed Hazel in the heart.

''HAZEL!'' Frank yelled

He turned into a grizzly bear and barrelled into Kronos, who teleported away again. Frank then collapsed on the floor and held Hazel's broken form. I created a tsunami and a fire tornado and sent them into the enemy lines. They retreated and I dragged Frank back to Lombard Street. When we got there, Reyna, Jason and Piper were assessing the losses they took.

''Placebro'' My armour changed back into my suit. ''How many did we lose?'' I asked

''One hundred and fifty injured, fifty dead. That's most of our forces gone.''

''We aren't going to hold here. I say we retreat to a natural chokepoint; Rincon Point.'' Reyna added

''If we do that, we essentially surrender. If we stay here, we can stand strong.'' Piper argued

''We split our forces. Reyna takes a hundred demigods to Rincon and rallies with the veterans and Hannibal. Piper and Jason stay here with fifty demigods to hold this point until we get the all clear to get to Rincon. How's that sound?''

''That's…genius.''

''I try.''

''Who's staying?''

''Second and half of Third.''

''Which cabins are coming?''

''Ares, Hermes, Athena and Apollo. They're flying in.''

''Right. I'll relay the plan to the centurions.'' Reyna jogged out of the building.

''And we'll look for the mortal forces.''

I was left alone, so I tried to get some sleep. For once, I didn't dream, but what happened when I woke up was way scarier than any dream.

''Percy get up! The Cædnë are here.'' Piper screamed

''Which ones?''

''The Imperial Gold ones, the Big Three killing ones and the one called Beckendork.''

''Run. Get everyone out of here. The city is lost. Fall back to Camp Jupiter.''

''We can't just give up.''

''Gaea and Uranus will also be here. The Cædnë are too strong. Please Piper. Go.''

''What about-''she choked up. ''what about you?''

''I'll be fine.''

We stepped out of the building to see the Golden Gate Bridge flying towards us, spinning like a saw. It was about fifty metres away from us before it was stopped by several beams of energy. I looked to the source and my jaw dropped. Hyperion stood there with Krios and Oceanus. They walked over to us and nodded.

''Jackson, I pledge my forces to your cause.'' Hyperion said with a grimace.

''As do I.'' Krios added.

''And I.'' Oceanus finished.

''Thank you. But why?''

''Kronos has gone too far this time. Siding with the beasts we call our family. We are here to stop this madness.'' Hyperion explained.

''The Primordials would raze the world and start again. They would eliminate humanity and create a new race. We don't want that.'' Krios supplied.

''Is it just you three?''

''No. The whole Titan council has united. We are with you.'' Oceanus answered.

''Did you bring soldiers?'' Jason asked

''Yes. We each brought five hundred monsters, demigods or demons. I hope you can send message around telling the Romans not to kill them.''

''Yep. Jason, Piper get on with that.''

''How can we separate your troops from the Primordials?'' Piper queried

''Our forces have an image of a lion riding a polar bear on their chests. They will also refrain from attacking you.''

A huge earthquake then happened, knocking us all down and lightning fell from the sky setting several buildings on fire and roasting some legionnaires. Uranus and Gaea were attacking. They appeared in a flurry of cloud and dirt with their aura illuminating the night. The Titans dropped into a battle stance and immediately engaged Gaea, leaving Uranus to me.

''Barney Stinson!'' My suit changed. ''Jason, Pipes go get our forces and take them back to Reyna. And try and find the mortal soldiers. And watch out for Cædnë!''

''Stay safe Perce.'' Piper warned

''I'll try.''

Reyna called me on IM. Uranus stopped his slow advance and chuckled.

''I'll wait for you.''

''Reyna what is it?''

''The Cædnë killed most of us then the mortals came and took prisoners. I have thirty demigods left. We're employing scorched earth. We can't let them take San Fran.''

''What's scorched earth?'' I asked. Uranus just laughed.

''It's when… when you leave nothing behind. You burn the land as you retreat. The Nazis and Russians did it in World War Two.''

''That's a war crime. Reyna please, don't do it.''

''We've already started. And we found a mortal commander and tortured information out of him. Typhon will hold back unless Uranus falls and U.S marines are going to parachute into New Rome tomorrow morning. We are falling back to New Rome and we will hold out there.''

''Reyna, we'll talk when I get back.'' I swiped through the IM.

''Are you all finished?'' Uranus asked while mock bowing.

I didn't reply through words, but I threw a fireball at him followed up with a jet of water. He replied with a hard ball of air and a lightning strike. Then he blew me away. I flew through the air for about fifty metres, before landing in a heaped bin. I thought that only happened in the movies. I got out of the bin, before freezing the water around Uranus, trapping him in an ice block. He teleported out and drew his spear.

He lunged at me but I parried and stabbed at his knee. It connected but it was only a shallow wound. He raised his sword and I saw an opening. Feinting left, I kicked his stomach and he fell down. I disarmed him, and was about to bring my sword down on his neck before a guttural roar came from across the road. It was a group of Cædnë, led by the one called Beckendork. It transformed from a Hulk-like being into a lithe, acrobatic form. It jumped up and grew a sword out of its arm. It tried to impale me, but I rolled away. I sent a surge of water at it but it simply made a shield of fire. I threw some fire towards its head but it extinguished it. Every power I had, it negated. It truly was the ultimate adversary. I looked around at the Fall of New Rome. The other Cædnë were hunting Romans and Oceanus was down in the fight with Gaea. The other Titans had joined but were still being beaten by her. Uranus had got up and started building a massive ball of energy. He was focused only on that, not caring about the battle raging around him.

Beckendork resumed the fight with me, and I had to revert to sword combat. He was just as good as me and wouldn't get tired or need to eat. I tried my hardest to fight him but after twenty minutes he knocked me down. I was about to die before:

''PRISSY! GET UP!'' Clarisse had arrived. The cabins divided up and chased the Cædnë, who shut down when not against the Romans. Clarisse took up the fight with Beckendork, who was teleported away by an unknown power along with the rest of the Cædnë. AT first, there had been ten of them, but we'd managed to destroy one. Gaea was pinned down by the Titans and I walked over to her. A team of mortal journalists had shown up and they had their cameras on me.

I looked to them and picked up the dead Cædnë's head, and held it in front of me.

''You built these weapons to destroy us. Why? Because you are afraid of our powers. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different. I am here to tell you, to tell the world. You, are right to fear us. We are the future. We are the ones to inherit this Earth. And anyone who stands with the Primordials shall suffer the same as the soldiers you sent to their deaths.

''Today was meant to be the ultimate show of American power. Instead I give you a glimpse of the carnage that will play out if you allow the Primordials a victory. Let this be a warning to the world, and to my demigod brothers and sisters out there, I say this. No more hiding, no more suffering. You have lived in the shadows and pain and fear for too long. Come out. Join us. Fight together in a union of the gods. This can be a new tomorrow that starts today. The future of our kind begins now, or has already ended.'' With the end of my speech I threw the head at the camera.

I walked back to Gaea. ''Please.'' I pleaded ''Stop this now.''

''I will give you fair warning. Uranus will use a weapon of mass destruction in fifteen minutes. Get out.''

''Why would you tell me this?''

''You are a fun plaything.''

I turned to the Titans. ''We need a mass teleport now!''

''Why?'' Atlas asked

''Please. I'll tell you when we get to camp.''

''How far is the radius of the teleport?''

''Just demigods, out to the Caldecott Tunnel.''

''Piece of cake.''

They linked hands and chanted ''Iwannabesomewhereelse'' five times. We appeared in the dining pavilion. Chiron stood up.

''Percy, what are you doing back so soon?''

''We lost. Most of the Romans were killed and Uranus is about to unleash a mega bomb.''

''We saw your speech on TV. Very admirable.''

''Thank you.'' Then events popped into my head. ''Where is the Lady of Rome?''

''She didn't come. She said she'd teleport on her own. Said something about burning.'' Gwen said

''Zeus' shrunken swimming trunks!''

''What?'' Leo's eyes twinkled mischievously at my curse.

''Shut up.'' I teleported to Reyna, this time my arm was in her mouth.

''Perce, what the-''

''Shut up. How much have you done?''

''I don't know what you mean.'' She looked around as she said this.

I grabbed her arm. ''Reyna, how much of San Francisco have you scorched?''

''I don't know! About a third.''

''Come with me.''

''No. I'm staying here and finishing the job.''

''Uranus will do that for you. Now hurry up.''

''I'm staying right here to destroy San-'' she was cut off by a white flash and a deafening explosion. We looked around to see a huge silhouette rise up to the sky and we realised it was Uranus.

''TIME TO GO!'' I yelled

We teleported back to the dining pavilion. We looked around and saw everyone gathered around the TV. A reporter was standing in the Redwood National Park, with Uranus behind her. I listened in.

''_Has grown into his godly form to try and fix the scorched earth tactics used by the half-bloods. Uranus had previously been wounded by the terrorist leader Percy Jackson but recovered in time to help save San Fran. And it's coming through that Uranus has not been able to save San Fran. The Halflings have succeeded in razing it. I am truly sorry to have reported this event to you.''_

Chiron turned the TV off. Everyone stood in silence that was broken only by sobs and stifled shouts of anger. Then Kronos appeared under the TV. We drew our weapons but he raised a small white flag.

''I come here to talk to Supreme Terrorist Jackson. I figured he'd want to know how I reformed.''

''How did you reform General?'' I asked in a bored tone.

''It was simple. I had to possess a body. This is the body I took. And I might keep it long term.''

He took off his mask and teleported away quickly, but I still saw the face.

The face of Paul Blofis.

**A/N: Well that's it. Tell me if it was good, bad or somewhere in the middle. Also tell me if you liked the inclusion of the X men speech. Bhaghandi Out!**


	6. Author's Apologies

**A/N: Hey guys, Bhaghandi here and I know that I haven't updated in ages but I moved house and, to be honest, I got stuck. The Paul thing wasn't part of my original plan so I decided to put this story on hiatus and start a new one. In a couple of months I'll come back to this and rewrite the story. So, expect a new story either today or tomorrow. Bhaghandi out!**


End file.
